VampNapped
by PurpleTwilight9720
Summary: When Alice is grabbed from behind by the Volturi and taken back to Volterra to be part of the guard, how will the Cullens get her back? I do not own Twilight!
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Twilight including story, plot, characters, ideas, et cetra…


	2. Demetri's Sneak Attack

(Alice POV)

Demetri's Sneak Attack:

I walked inside the house to find Emmett and Rosalie building a tower of cards in a corner, Bella and Edward sitting on the couch, pretending to watch television while kissing, and Jasper and Esme making small talk in the kitchen. I knew that Carlisle was up in his office. Edward and Bella flinched when they heard me and they stopped kissing and were at my side at once. Emmett and Rosalie looked up but then continued to build their tower. Esme flitted over and Jasper had his arms around me and was kissing my head at once.

I still never understood why I would leave to hunt on my own. I knew Jasper hated when I wasn't around, probably more than I hated when he wasn't around.

"I was beginning to think that you may not come home," Jasper said, obviously relieved that his thought wasn't the case.

"The only reason that I wouldn't return was if I was abducted. And that would never happen because I would be able to see them coming to grab me before they actually could," I told him.

He definitely relaxed at that. Bella was hugging me tight to her when Jasper let go of me. She let go of me and gave Edward a quick kiss and then turned around and whipped me out of the room. The sped off with me in her arms to a place so far away that the rest of the family wouldn't be able to hear one of us.

"Okay, I've waited long enough. Where have you been going? I need to know. The suspense is eating me. Sometimes, when I think about it, I can enjoy myself when Edward and I are… oh well… you know what I'm talking about," Bella said to me. **(If you know Edward and Bella, you know what Bella is talking about too.)**

"Bella, it isn't that exciting what I have been doing. In fact, I bet that you would find it completely boring compared to what you and Edward do. And, yeah, I am talking about what I know you were talking about," I said back.

"Of course it is going to be less exciting than what Edward and I do. You and Jasper do it too."

"I know that. But, how do you know that? I thought that you were with Edward every night, not spying on Jasper and me."

"I don't have to be there to know. And Edward told me on my 'nineteenth' birthday, you know, the one right after I was changed?"

I growled.

"Don't take the focus off the real point, Alice. I want to know. You've wanted to know everything I do, even though you don't have to ask, just watch me in your head."

"Fine. I was… running errands, if you may."

"Alice, I know you better than that. You were most definitely doing something else. I have a feeling it is something dangerous that Jasper wouldn't allow," she said, seeing through me.

"How can you tell," I asked, provoking her.

"You won't tell me. You tell me everything and you think that I would tell Jasper," Bella said and I knew she didn't get that all from her instincts. She was smart, but not that smart.

"Where did you get idea?"

"Well, the first part, you not telling me, was just common sense because as I also said, you tell me everything. The second part, you know, you thinking that I would tell Jasper, I had a little help with."

My head fell into my hands.

"I thought I did so well keeping it out of my train of thought," I said, the words sounding kind of mashed together.

"Don't get upset. Edward doesn't know exactly what you've been doing, though he has a feeling that it is also something dangerous that Jasper wouldn't approve of," she clarified.

"What exactly does he know that he told you," I asked her.

"All he said is that you aren't telling me because you think that I will tell Jazz. Then he also said that you thought that if Jazz knew, he would 'murder' you."

I let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god," I said.

"Alice, you definitely need to tell me what is going on. I mean, you have never kept a secret from me, ever except for the vampire secret before we were best friends. Now we are best friends and sisters and you are keep a secret from me. That kind of hurts," Bella said, starting to pretend cry.

"Bella, that won't work anymore. I know that you can't cry."

"Fine," she said and turned around and started running off.

I tried to follow her when I was suddenly grabbed from behind. I looked behind me to find Felix gripping me tightly and Aro and Caius smiling and nodding in approval and Marcus standing next to them with the same expressionless face he always had.

"I told them I could find you but they didn't believe me," Demetri suddenly whispered in my ears.

"BELLA," I screamed and she was at the edge of the trees.

"Alice," she yelled back and she rammed Felix down and got me out of his grip. Then Demetri grabbed me.

Felix flung her off of him, ran over to me, grabbed me and ran. The rest of the Volturi that came followed swiftly. I heard Bella running after me and then I was suddenly in a window vehicle. The helicopter I was in took off and Bella was left on the ground. I saw her turn around, sprinting as fast as she could.


	3. Heartbroken

(Bella POV)

Heartbroken:

I ran inside the house and Edward caught me at the door and started kissing me. I flung him to the wall to the living room where everyone else was.

He caught me again when I got to the living room with a bewildered look on his face.

"What was that all about," he asked me.

"Not right now. You're about to find out," I told him and he knew to back off and talk to me later.

"Everyone, the Volturi…," I started saying and broke into a silent sob. I fell into Edward arms and hugged me close to comfort me.

"Bella, what about the Volturi," Edward said, surprised.

"Read my mind," I said, while pulling my shield off.

He got the whole story in a matter of seconds and he gasped.

"They came for Alice. They're taking her back to Volterra to be part of their guard. They've wanted her for so long. Demetri hunted her down and caught her. Felix grabbed her and Bella attacked him but she was flung off of him. Caius and Aro were nodding as if they were impressed but Marcus was just his normal emotionless self. Bella would have continued on however they got into a helicopter and took off," Edward explained, a silent and broken sob heard in his voice.

"NO," Jasper yelled and he fell to his knees. He looked like Edward when Jane had 'zapped' him with her painful power.

Esme raced to his side to comfort him and Carlisle froze. Rosalie and Emmett had emotion but it wasn't the kind that could be explained.

Jasper definitely wasn't going to be able to repair the broken mood in the room, especially not when he was part of the mood.

Edward continued to hold me close to him, still trying to comfort me even though he and I knew it wasn't going to help.

I looked up and kissed him. This wasn't one of the kisses that we would share for pleasure but one that was entirely needed to contain ourselves.

Carlisle put a hand on both of our shoulders, suddenly at our side.

"Bella, Edward, this isn't the time for that," he said to us.

I decided to explain it.

"If I didn't just do that, I may have fallen to my knees like Jasper, though I have a feeling that it might happen anyways," I said falling to the ground. Edward was on his knees, cradling me in his arms, in seconds.

I could see Jasper from the corner of my eye, still on the group, silently weeping with Esme trying to soothe him.

"Jasper, it's okay. I know that you are heartbroken and I am too, but we will get her back," Esme said and I think it may have worked. And maybe not. Jasper got up and ran out the door. I got up as fast as I could and followed him, Edward close at my side.

(Jasper POV)

I ran to the tree where Alice and I would go sometimes when we needed a break from our lives as vampires. I sat down and my head fell into my hands. I felt a hand on my shoulder after a moment. I looked up and Edward was there. I looked around to see Bella stand looking at the ground, seeming slightly heartbroken. She slowly walked over, knelt down and gave me a hug.

"I'm sorry. I got her out of Felix's grip by throwing him to the ground but then he flung me off of him and into a tree. I ran as fast as I could to get to her but they were faster. They hopped into the helicopter so quick. I couldn't run to Volterra, at least not on my own. I'm so sorry," Bella said to me, so soft and quiet, an invisible sob coming from her chest.

I hugged her back and then stood up. Bella didn't. She looked paralyzed. Edward looked tormented when I looked back at him. He looked like he did during the two and a half days that Bella was unconscious during her transformation but not as 'dead'. He knelt down slowly and picked her up and cradled her, giving her support and comfort and she molded her body to his. Just picturing what would happen later on gave me the chills.

"She feels so awful that she couldn't get Alice back, you have no idea. I don't think that you could even lift her from this mood," Edward told me.

I told him to put her on her feet in my mind and he did. She was able to stay standing for five seconds and then started to fall. I caught her and brought her to me. I hugged her to me, the way Alice always loved. That threw me off and I fell to the ground again. I was then hurtled over someone's shoulder. I opened my eyes to find myself looking at the back of Edward's shirt. I felt Bella cradled in Edward's opposing arm. She was weeping and so was I. I lost the love of my life and she lost her best friend.

Edward started running and my brain sparked. I knew how to get Alice back. At least I thought I did. I was sure that my plan would work if it was carefully set out.


	4. Lost

(Alice POV)

Lost:

Caius landed the plane in Volterra and we all piled out. Aro had already threatened to kill me if I tried to escape. So I didn't. I just sat on the helicopter and wept. _What's going to happen to Jasper? What about Bella and Edward, Emmett and Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme? I shouldn't be here right now. If I would have just told Bella where I had been going… oh never mind. I didn't and now I'm stuck here or dead. Being me stinks. Why do I have to have this ability? _**(By ability, she means her ability to see the future)** _Maybe I am better off dead._

"Alice, my darling, let's go. We have to get you fitted into your robe," Aro said, re-entering the helicopter.

"No. I don't want one. They aren't stylish and I _**need **_to wear something fashionable or I may die," I said slowly.

He must have gotten mad at that because I was lifted up and forcibly taken into the 'courtroom'. The next thing I knew, I saw myself in an icky, ill-fitting, badly colored robe that was forced onto me. I couldn't wait! **(If you can't tell, she was using sarcasm)**

(Bella POV)

We arrived back at the house and I was still cradled in Edward's arms. He put Jasper and I down. Jasper started walking to where the rest of the family and I just fell to the floor again.

Everyone but Jasper gasped and Edward threw himself to the floor to get me, again.

"Bella, are you going to continuously fall to the ground without support," Edward asked me, afraid of my answer.

"Yes. I cannot live with myself. I am a horrible person. A horrible daughter, sister, wife, friend, everything," I said, starting to blubber like a baby.

Edward started kissing me and I kissed back. He knew that I need that.

"You are the best wife anyone could ever have. All of your old friends thought that you were a great friend. Carlisle, Esme, Renee, and Charlie all think that you are a great daughter. And Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice…" he said and then regretted saying that.

I started silently sobbing in his arms again. He hugged me as close to him as he could. I wanted to stay there forever.

(Edward POV)

I couldn't believe how hard Bella was taking this. She wasn't the cause of it. She wasn't going to even have a chance getting Alice back alone. From a human or a single vampire maybe but not multiple vampires and especially not the Volturi. Even though I thought this, I wasn't going to let go of her, not with her like this. I kept her tight in my arms as Jasper walked to the middle of the room.

"Everyone, I need your help. I have thought of a plan to get Alice back," he said and Bella hugged herself closer to me, which was unusually uncomfortable since she was already as close as she could get to me, "We have to get on a plane and go there altogether and not be afraid to fight or kill. Carlisle, I know these are you're old friends from so long ago but if you want part of your family back, you have to fight with us."

Carlisle looked like he would say 'no' but instead, he nodded his head and said, "As long as we get Alice back, I will do what I have to."

Bella looked up at me and kissed me so fiercely that I couldn't stop her. This was the kind of kiss that neither of us could resist. But I had to pull back and Bella growled, loud and audible.

"Bella, right now, there are more important things to handle," I had to tell her, wanting with all of my non-beating heart to continue.

She growled at me again.

"Bella, love, we have later on to handle this disagreement," I said and her eyes lit up.

"We are going to all have to fight as strong as we can if they don't release her easily," Jasper said.

I looked down at Bella and she looked back at me, guilt seeping out of her.

"I guess you are talking about me," she asked Jasper.

"Partially, though it was aimed towards the whole family," Jasper said back.

"Excuse me but I always fight my hardest," Emmett cut in, obviously insulted.

"Shut up, Emmett," Bella said, annoyed.

I caressed her cheeks to calm her down and her tense positioning resigned.

"When will we leave," Carlisle asked.

"We can't win," I said and everyone stared at me, even Bella.

"Edward, what are you saying? You just put our somewhat revived mood back into the dumps," Rosalie said, bothered.

"We can't win on our own. We need others and I have a feeling that Bella will have to make a deal with the head," I said and Bella looked at me, getting a little worried by my choice of words.

"Don't worry, love, you've already made a deal. All you have to do is enforce it."

I watched her face go from worried to the kind of face that would faint if it were human.


	5. Why Me

(Alice POV)

Why Me:

_My first day on the job. _I felt like one of the people whom were forced to marry someone however, I was lucky. I was forced into a job. Jane watched me consciously. I couldn't understand what I had done. I just wanted to scream something at her. _Why are you looking at me like I did something wrong? I'm not the one who vamp-napped someone from her family just to use as a weapon, you and your 'family' did. I am the victim of this mess._ I miss Jasper. Night was terrible without something to do. I sat in a random room for hours until Aro, Caius, and Marcus called us back into the 'courtroom'. I couldn't stand life here. I felt like a puppet. They only gave us human to drink. Heidi would lure them in and then chaos would occur. That's when I could sneak out. I would run out and slaughter a few animals and get back as soon as I could.

The first time Aro, Caius, and Marcus found out I left, all hell broke out.

I ran in and saw that they had already finished. Caius and Aro were glaring at me. I knew I was in trouble.

"Caius, Jane, Alice, come with me," Aro said.

The four of us ran to the room Aro was leading us too. When we arrived, Aro turned to me.

"Alice, where were you," he asked me.

"I was out in the forest," I replied and that was not a lie.

"He means, exactly where were you," Caius asked rudely.

"I was hunting."

"Heidi brought in some delicious take-out. Did none of them 'sing' to you," Aro asked.

"None of them. In fact, none of them ever do."

"Why is this, my darling," he asked.

"You know Carlisle 'trained' us to only drink animal blood."

"Yes, I do. However, you are now part of the Volturi, the most powerful vampires in existence and here, we drink human blood."

"No, I won't."

Caius growled.

"If you don't, Alice, we will be forced to _**make**_ you," Caius said.

"Force me, I don't care. I won't drink their blood. Let your evil lips take their life away," I said and immediately regretted it.

"Jane, my dear, would you mind 'talking' to our darling, Alice," Aro asked.

"My pleasure," she replied, an evil grin stretching across her face.

She looked over to me.

"This may hurt just a little," she said and I was on the floor in pain.

It felt like hours before she stopped. When the pain finally ended, I stayed on the floor. I had a feeling there would be more. I looked into it and found depending on what I said, there could be pain.

"Alice, my darling, stand up," Aro said gently.

I stood and looked at him, glaring.

"Have you learned your lesson, my dear?"

"Yes, however I _**refuse**_ to drink the blood of poor defenseless human."

"Silly Alice. That's why we do it. They can't defend themselves which makes them the perfect target."

"I don't care."

"Does Jane need to 'talk' to you again," Caius asked.

"Let her. You will not see me drinking the blood of a human at my own will," I said and I was on the floor again.

When I got up, I lunged. I threw Jane onto the floor across the room.

"Felix," Aro sighed.

Felix was unexpectedly prying me off of her and holding me hostage.

I growled and Jane was 'talking' to me again.

That went on for a pretty long time until they realized that the only thing they were doing was wasting their endless time. Then Alec came in and cut all of my senses and they dragged me back into the 'courtroom'. I was left with no senses for at least two hours until Caius told Alec to let me off.

I learned my lesson quick however, I still didn't drink the blood they 'brought in'.

_All I can think about is Jasper and Bella and Edward and Esme and Carlisle and Emmett and even Rosalie. I miss my family. WHY ME? Why do I have to be here? I want to be with my family, with my Jasper._

I couldn't stand it. I had to find out what they were going to do in the future. I searched and I searched hard and then I got an image. They were all boarding a 747 jet. But why? Where were they going? Why were they going somewhere without me? Maybe I was meant to be here. Only time would tell. _I can't believe them. I don't know if I am right, but I will keep a watch on them. I need to know where they are going. _

I looked at the pictures again. Why were there empty seats within the pictures? _Wait a minute, who can't I see? WEREWOLVES! Why is my family going somewhere with werewolves? _I hated these holes. At least the Volturi didn't know about my holes.

"Alice, my dear, who is coming in next," Aro cut in.

"Oh, um…," I started.


	6. Kiss and Deal

(Bella POV)

Kiss and Deal:

**If you have not read chapter 4: Lost, you will be confused by this. This chapter starts off from the end of Edwards POV in chapter 4. Please reread chapter 3 if you need.**

"Edward, what do you mean," I asked, so worried that I could've fainted.

"Werewolves," he said.

I realized what he meant by me making a deal.

"When," I asked.

"It's best now."

I kissed him goodbye, grabbed my keys, and went to the car. Edward caught me as I was stepping into the car. He pulled me into him arms, as tight as possible, and then kissed me overly passionate. Not that I could resist.

"Be safe," he whispered in my ear in his velvety soft voice that I couldn't resist.

I got into the car and drove off.

I pulled into Jacob's driveway and got out of the car. I listened and then took off into the forest.

(Jacob POV)

"_You guys, you need to focus," _I thought.

"_What are we even going to do," _Leah thought.

I was suddenly aware of the hideous scent in the air.

"_There's a vampire in the area," _I thought. **(If you haven't realized it by now, they are all werewolves right now)**

"_Let me handle it," _Sam said in his mind.

"_No, I got it," _I thought just as the leech flew into view.

I jumped up slammed it into the ground. Before I could find out who this bloodsucker was, it flung me up and into a tree. The bloodsucker was there and held me tight to the tree. I tried to escape but the vampires grip was so strong.

That's when I realized it was Bella.

"_Sam, leave and go phase. Come back clothed as fast as you can and then have Bella get off of me so I can go phase and come back to talk to her in clothes," _I told Sam.

He left and was back in four minutes on the dot.

"Bella, get off of Jacob. He is going to go back to his house to phase and put clothes on to talk to you," Sam said.

"Alright. Jacob, if you don't get back here in less than five minutes, I will come and track you down and pin you to another tree," she said, giggling slightly.

She let me go and I ran. I got to my porch phased and ran inside. I put on a pair of sweat pants and sneakers and ran outside.

When I reached the pack and Bella, Bella ran and rammed me down.

"What was that about," I asked.

"I'm just glad to see you," she said standing up.

I stood up and she hugged me.

"So, what brings you around," I asked.

"We need your help," Bella said.

"'We' as in the Cullens and 'your' as in me," I asked, thinking I got it wrong.

"Yes and no. 'We' as in the Cullens but 'your' as in you and your pack."

"What's wrong?"

"The Volturi kidnapped Alice. Jasper drew up a plan though we are going to need your help."

"What are we going to have to do?"

"Jump on a plane with us to Volterra and 'fight' the Volturi if they don't let Alice go."

I looked at her like she was crazy.

"It's the only way we can think of," she said.

"How about you and your family of bloodsuckers go to Volerra on your own," I suggested.

"First, it is Volterra and second, Edward already said that we couldn't win without an ally."

"No."

"How about I enforce our deal," she offered.

"What deal," I asked.

She leaned in, wrapped her arms around my neck, and kissed me. **(I am so sorry to all of my fellow Team Edward fans. I felt it fit.)**

"That deal," she whispered in my ear.

"What will Edward do to you if he finds out that you just kissed me," I asked.

"Nothing. He reminded me of it."

My jaw dropped.

"Are you kidding me," I asked.

"No."

"Okay then. One more and we're in."

She understood and then wrapped her arms around my neck again and kissed me again. **(Again, I am so, so, so sorry about this to all of my fellow Team Edward fans.)**

"So, it's a deal," she asked.

"Now it is."

She finished making swear to it and then left. I couldn't wait for the fight.

**(To all Team Jacob fans, this is not to happen again. I just couldn't help but fit this in since EDWARD brought it up!)**


	7. Packing

(Bella POV)

Packing:

I returned home to an empty house other than Esme in the kitchen. Or so it seemed.

"Where is everyone," I asked.

"They are taking turns. Some of us are packing and others are hunting before the trip. Carlisle took Rosalie and Emmett hunting. Jasper, Edward, and I are packing. I already finished," Esme explained.

"Thanks."

I ran upstairs and found Jasper in his and Alice's room.

"The wolves are in," I told him.

"Good. Go tell Edward."

I ran up to the third floor to Edward's room and rushed in. I looked around. No Edward. I guess he was packing from the cottage. I flew down the stair and told Esme that I was going to the cottage to gather my things. As I neared the small house Edward and I called ours, I smelt his floral scent and knew he was there. I opened the door very quickly and tripped over the suitcase in front of the door. **(Not in her human way. She didn't know it was there so in her rush, she tripped.)** Why on earth would Edward leave a suitcase in front of the door? I didn't care. I continued to our room where an open suitcase lay on the bed, random articles of my clothing being throw into it. I went into the closet as quietly as I could and grabbed Edward.

"Gotcha," I said.

"How'd it go," he asked.

"Alright. It was easy."

"How many times did you have to…," he started not wanting to finish. I knew he didn't like what he had suggested.

"Only two. A small number compared to how many times I've kissed you."

"So they are in," he asked, his voice small.

"Yeah. By the way, why are you packing my clothes and such?"

"I didn't know when you'd get back."

"Let me handle this. You can help by putting things back if needed and taking things out."

He and I quick packed everything that I could need and then we bolted out the door, carrying our suitcases back to the house.

"Have you noticed how everything is moving so quickly," I asked.

"Yes, though we do have a reason for this. We want Alice back. She is part of _our _family, not the Volturi guard," he replied.

When we returned back to the main house, Jasper's and Esme's suitcases were in the middle of the living room. We put ours with theirs at the exact time that Carlisle, Rosalie, and Emmett came through the open back door. Esme looked at Jasper, Edward, and I and we all flew out the door.

When we got back, there were seven suitcases in the living room. A few calls had to be made. First I called Jacob. He picked up and I asked how many of them were coming.

"Eight of us; Sam, Embry, Quil, Jared, Paul, Leah, Seth, and me," he told me.

"I need you to direct rooming. The eight of you will get four rooms, we'll pay," I told him.

"Umm…Quil and Embry, Jared and Paul, Leah and Seth, and Sam and I."

"Thank you. I'll call you soon about flight timing," I said and then we hung up.

Next, Carlisle called the airport and got fifteen of the sixteen available first class seats for the next flight and asked for the sixteen not to be sold by bribing the person on the phone. It worked.

When he got off the phone, he said that we would have to pick up the tickets at the desk in front of our gate which was the farthest one from the entrance, **E1**.

"Our flight takes off at 12:15 a.m.," he told us.

The last call for arrangements was made by Edward since he spoke fluent Italian. He called up Italian hotel service to get eight rooms on the same floor in Volterra. It took a little bit of bribery to get the person on the other end to move the people who had the rooms into other rooms but he did it.

"I got four rooms with full sized beds and four rooms with two twin sized beds. The wolves will get the twin beds and we will get the full sized beds," he told us when he got off the phone.

I got back on the phone with Jacob to tell him that all eight of them needed to have a bag packed and be fully clothed and be at the airport at 10:30 p.m.

"Why that late," he asked.

"Because our flight takes off at 12:15 a.m. and we need to all go through baggage check and make our way to gate **E1**."


	8. Take Off

(Bella POV)

Take Off:

We arrived at the airport at 10:20 p.m. Edward's arms were tight around my waist as if he thought that the Volturi would come and kidnap me too. I looked around and my eyes stopped on Jasper. He looked so crushed but at the same time, he seemed slightly giddy. I looked up at Edward and he already knew what I wanted; he was looking the same way.

"He can wait to get Alice back," he whispered so quietly in my ear.

I nodded. At 10:30 p.m. on the dot, Jacob walked in followed by Sam, Jared, Paul, Quil, Embry, Seth, and Leah. I mouthed him a thank you and we all started on through baggage check. We all got through baggage check easily and then continued on. When we got to the gate, Carlisle stepped up to the desk and got all of the tickets, paid the amount promised and then passed tickets out.

I looked down at my ticket. It said that we were zone 1.

"Carlisle, how much did you bribe them with to get us zone 1," I asked him.

"The money isn't the important right now. Remember our mission."

I nodded and then cringed into Edward, still horrified by myself.

The girl at the desk called for zone 1, everyone with a child three or under, and handicap people. We walked up to the desk and one by one had our tickets scanned.

When we got onto the plane, we quick picked our seats. The person that we were going to share a room with was the one we were sitting with. Jasper took the seat as close to the front as he could. Behind him were Carlisle and Esme, then Rosalie and Emmett, then Edward and me in the farthest back on our side. On the opposite side where Jacob and his pack sat, Jared and Paul sat across from Jasper, Leah and Seth from Carlisle and Esme, Quil and Embry from Emmett and Rosalie, and Sam and Jacob from Edward and me. I sat in the inside seat.

Most of the flight Edward and I were talking or kissing. However, at some points, we would just sit there, completely silent. When that happened, it seemed like forever. He always held onto me. I couldn't understand why he was so protective at the moment.

When we landed in Rome, where the flight landed since Volterra doesn't have an airport, everyone started piling out. Edward held onto me even tighter than he had all day. I still didn't understand why he was being so overly protective. I mean, I understood when I was human since I was prone to accident and danger but now I was a vampire, one with balance and who could fend for herself. _No one can hurt me! I'm indestructible for Pete's sake! _I would know soon. He was going to tell me when we were alone in our room.

I looked up at him and he was staring down at me. I knew that he was wondering what I was thinking. I shook my head 'no'. I think that he was upset by that. I ripped myself from his arms and walked over to Jacob.

"How was your flight," I asked him.

"Great. I got to catch up on some lost sleep. How was yours? I saw you and Edward snogging a lot of the time," he said. **(To those who don't know, snogging is kissing in Great Britain.)**

"Yeah. He was holding me pretty close the whole time."

"I thought you liked when he did that."

"I do but it was unusually close for the whole time."

"Bella, what's wrong with that, besides it being him?" When he asked that, I heard Edward growl faintly in the background.

"Edward, stop eavesdropping," I told him.

"There isn't anything wrong with it but he seems more… tense and… protective than normal. I mean, I am what he is. If he can fend for himself, so can I," I told Jacob.

"Oh," he said back and that ended the conversation.

At around 6:00 p.m., Italy time, we checked into the hotel. Edward must have decided to spoil us on this expedition and booked us into a five star hotel. The rooms were huge! Jacob split his pack up, telling them how he split them into rooms of two and who they would be rooming with. As soon as Jacob finished with that, Edward handed them the four room keys and led them to their rooms. When he got back, he gave Carlisle the key for his and Esme's room, Rosalie the key for hers and Emmett's room, and Jasper his key. Then he led me into our room. I guess Edward decided to make it look like we ate in our rooms since each of the family's rooms had a kitchen in it. I looked around. This was a full sized suite! I couldn't believe it. As I wandered the suite mindlessly, Edward took both of our suitcases into the bedroom. How he knew where it was without looking, I'll never know.

Later on that night, after we got into 'night clothes', Edward got a crazy idea that I had to dismiss.

"Why don't you and I…," he started saying with a devious look on his face. I knew what he was thinking and honestly, I would have loved to go along with it. But I didn't.

"Sorry, not tonight. I need to talk to you."

"About what, love," he asked.

"Why have you been clutching me to your side everywhere we go? I mean, as a human, okay, whatever, I understand however I am a vampire. I can fend for myself. I happen to be strong and have the ability to live without a 'guard'."

"We are in Volturi territory."

"I am a vampire, just like them."

"Here what you don't have that they do, experience. You haven't fought against any of them. Even though Jane and Alec can't hurt you with their powers, they are still very strong, just as Demetri. If Felix tries to attack you, you will lose, however, I have a feeling that Emmett will want to take him. I wouldn't expect anything less from him."

"One thing, Jane and Alec can't hurt any of you," I told him, matter-of-factly.

"Bella, none of us have the shield that you do."

"However, I will be pulling my shield off of just me and covering everyone. I will be the one that Jane or Alec will try to attack, maybe even Felix or Demetri. And at that point, I will fight. Edward, just because I haven't fought any of them, doesn't mean that I don't know how they fight. I've seen them."

"Bella, I need to keep you safe which mean that I will not fight until they want you."

"No, you are one of the most valuable people to our team of vampires."

We glared at each other for a moment. I really wish Alice could see that we were coming

(Alice POV)

_Why can't I see anything? I am so blind right now. Why is it that I cannot see what my own family is doing? Maybe since I haven't been around them, I am blind to them now. Wait, without being around the Volturi I could still see them._ I was so frustrated. Nothing I looked for got me a clear picture.

"UGH," I started

"What is it, my darling," Aro asked.

"Huh," I gasped

_Wait! I can see it? _I saw them fighting the guard. But, why were some of them just falling over and then floating in mid-air. Something was definitely off.

It was then that I was aware of a hand in mine.

Aro looked furiously at me.

"Who did you contact," he asked.

"What? No one. I don't even have a phone with me," I said.

The next thing I knew, I was in a dungeon with the stench of werewolf and dead bodies without blood.


	9. Rallying the Troops

(Bella POV)

Rallying the Troops:

At 5:45 the following morning, Edward and I put on some daytime clothes. Edward put on his khakis and tan pullover. He knew that that was my favorite on him. Just to even out the playing field, I put on his favorite blue blouse and a pair of rhinestone jeans that Alice got me.

"What's the plan," I asked him, knowing that he knew what I was talking about.

"Just try nicely to get her back and if they refuse, attack."

At around 7:10, we went to get the others.

We knocked on Emmett and Rose's door first and they didn't answer. We knocked again and still no answer. We heard something crash into the door.

"I'll be right back," Edward whispered in my ear and he was gone.

He was gone for about five minutes and then he arrived back with a triple zero key.

"Why do you have a triple zero key," I asked him.

"They only have one key per room but the triple zero key works on all rooms."

He opened door and then was outside again.

"What happened," I asked.

"Emmett threw something at me, however, I am not quite sure what it was," he explained.

I lunged into the room, somewhat infuriated that Emmett threw something at Edward. Edward caught me at the door before I could get in.

"Bella, don't," he cautioned me.

"Fine."

"Let's go in and get them."

We walked in, Edward behind me.

I was thrown into him when something hit me.

Edward lunged over me, swerving around every obstacle thrown. I followed him to where Emmett and Rosalie. Edward had already grabbed Emmett so I grabbed Rosalie.

"What did I do," she asked.

"I don't know. But Edward has Emmett so we may as well make it even," I said.

She snarled and threw me to the wall. Edward got me up as I hit the ground. He grabbed Rosalie. I stayed where I was. If Rosalie would do _that _to me, I didn't want to know what Emmett would do to me.

After Edward calmed the two of them down, we left to get Carlisle and Esme, Jasper, and the werewolves. We went to Carlisle and Esme first. They were easy. All we had to do was knock on the door and Carlisle answered the door. I looked in and saw Esme sitting on the couch, looking quite petite. We told them to go into Em and Rose's room to make sure they came out on time. They went one way and we headed to Jasper's room. We knocked on the door and there was no answer. Edward used the triple zero key again and we found Jasper sitting on his couch. He was definitely upset. Edward sat down to talk to him and I followed.

(Edward POV)

I sat down next to Jasper.

"Jazz, we'll get her back. Our plan will work. Don't worry. We'll have Alice back in no time," I said.

"What if it doesn't," he asked me.

"Jasper, it will. We have an unbelievably strong team," Bella said cutting in.

I looked over at Bella and she was smiling, the kind of smile you give when you need to say, "I just needed to say that."

I focused back on Jasper and said, "Bella is right. It is going to be alright. We will get Alice back, no matter what."

"I know. I am just worried about her. I haven't seen her in what feels like forever," he said.

Bella put her arms around Jasper to hug him and closed her eyes. I realized then that I wasn't her only safe haven. Anyone she loved was able to keep her from worrying too much. I thought then that Jacob was one of those people.

"Jazz, you alright," I asked him.

"I'll be fine."

"Jasper, go down to Em and Rose's room. Carlisle and Esme are there and you shouldn't be alone. Edward and I will go get Jacob and his pack and meet you all in their room in a little bit," Bella suggested.

Jasper agreed and Bella and I went to get the wolves.

(Bella POV)

When we arrived at the first door, Edward pulled out a list with everyone's room assignments. Edward started to open the door.

"Whose room is this," I asked.

"Quil and Embry's," Edward said and then continued to open the door. The two boys were sprawled out across their too-small-for-their-body beds, dead asleep.

"You take Embry, I'll get Quil," I said.

I walked over to Quil and shoved him a little bit. He groaned and turned over. I knew that the floor must be cold even though I couldn't feel it so I gently picked Quil up and placed him on the ground. He bounded up so quickly.

"What did you do that for," Quil asked sounding upset.

"We needed to waked one of you up and Edward isn't really following my example," I said and I looked at Edward who then looked at me.

"Please wake Embry up, get dressed, and meet us at Emmett and Rosalie's room," Edward said handing him a piece of paper with the room number on it.

We left and then went to the next room. I was Jared and Paul. We woke Jared up, knowing that if we woke Paul up that it possibly could get messy and explained the whole thing again.

The next room was Seth and Leah. We walked in and found Seth fully dressed watching TV with Leah snoring in her bed. We explained everything we had to, to Seth, and then left to go to the last room; Sam and Jacob's. Either one would be easy so I decided to wake Jacob up and Edward woke Sam up at the same time. Jacob hopped up and looked thrilled to see me. He gave me a big bear hug, or maybe I should call it a wolf hug, while Edward explained what they had to do.

When Jacob and Sam were ready, we all headed out and then went back to Rosalie and Emmett's room. Everyone was already there, fully clothed, when we arrived. We all crammed onto the limited sitting space, some of us having to sit on the floor, mostly werewolves, before we started to converse about the plans.

Edward and I chose to sit in the recliner, so I ended up on his lap. I leaned into him, resting my head on his shoulder, and wrapped my arms around him. I was completely relaxed and content.

"Alright everyone," Carlisle started. "Thank you all for agreeing to come. Now, as you know, Alice was… kidnapped by the Volturi. What you probably don't do," he said, obviously to the werewolves, "is that they are the most powerful vampire clan ever. So, before attacking, which I know that you would enjoy doing, we are going to calmly try to rationalize with them. If they don't follow, then when I say so, attack them."

"Another thing. I have laid out who will go after whom," Edward said, quickly pulling out a piece of folded paper.

"Now, for most pairs, it is a Cullen and a Quileute. Going after Felix, I have it as Emmett and Paul. For Demetri, I have Rosalie and Jared. Seth and Jasper will be going after Alec. Esme and Leah will take Jane. Carlisle, Jacob, Sam, Quil, and Embry will take anyone else that attacks," Edward said.

"Wait, what about you and Bella," Jacob asked suspiciously.

"Bella will be holding a shield over all of us so Jane can't cause anyone the physical pain she is able to and so Alec can't cut out sense off."

"What about you? Are you that lazy," Jacob asked him, bothered.

"I will stay back with Bella so in case someone gets around one of you, I can attack them instead of Bella. It is difficult for her to hold the concentration needed to keep you all covered if she is fighting someone," he explained and then he looked at me with a crooked smile.

When Carlisle and Edward finished explaining, everyone had time to talk to each other. I just couldn't stop thinking about what was to come in the Volturi "court" later on.

(Alice POV)

_Wait! What is going on? Bella is with me in here? They must be coming soon._ I was still sitting in the dirty, disgusting dungeon that Aro and Caius put me into. I was so thirsty and uncomfortable. Even worse was that Aro kept having someone from the guard put the scent of human blood into the dark room that I am locked in. The fiery, ripping pain in my throat always made me want to attack the person they would then put into my dungeon. However, I was strong enough to withstand the urge to kill the poor person. Now, there were dead bodies full of tainted blood calling me. _Alice! Drink me, Alice! You aren't killing anyone now! Just emptying my already dead body! Come on, Alice! You know you want to!_

But I would resist. I wasn't going to ruin myself and everything Carlisle made for me, made for us, my family. Oh, I missed them so much. As soon as I was let out of this torture chamber, I was hunting, only the animals.


	10. Go Time

(Bella POV)

Go Time:

As we walked into the Volturi courtroom, I noticed that each one in my family was with their one love, as if they thought they would be killed, which could possibly happen. I stopped in the middle of hallway, Edward slamming into me. I turned around and kissed him and he knew why.

When we entered the courtroom, Aro didn't seem too surprised.

"Hello, my old friend," Aro said to Carlisle.

"Hello Aro," Carlisle replied, definitely irritated.

The room was silent for a while.

"What do you want, Carlisle," Caius asked, rudely.

No one answered, figuring it was obvious.

"We want Alice back," I yelled.

"Where is she anyways," Jasper asked.

"She is locked up for refusing to drink the blood of the delicious human that Heidi generously brought us," Aro explained.

I shot out to go to the hall and I slammed into Felix. He picked me up and threw me across the room. Edward thankfully ran to the exact location of my landing and caught me before I hit the ground, even though it would hurt.

"Give us Alice back," Esme said, hurting inside.

"No," Aro said, point blank.

"Are you sure about that, Aro," Edward asked.

"What are you talking about, Edward," Aro asked.

"Are you sure that you aren't going to rationalize with us," Edward asked.

"There isn't a way in the world that you can get Alice back. You don't even know where she is."

"Go," Carlisle said and Leah, Seth, Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, and Sam transformed to their wolf selves. Jacob stayed where he was while everyone but Edward and I, charged. I ran over to him.

"Jacob, why aren't you fighting," I asked.

"I am going to stay with you and Edward," he replied.

"Jacob, you can't. I barely can," Edward replied.

"I won't go if you don't."

"Edward, I'll be alright. I can fend for myself," I told him.

He looked at me with wary eyes. I pulled him close to me and hugged him tight to me and kissed him again.

"Go. Make me proud," I told him. He smile and then ran out into the fight.

I looked at Jacob, signaling for him to change, and he did. He ran into the fight.

I scanned the room for Alec and Jane. They looked at me and I stretched my shield, knowing they were about to try their magic. They creased their brows when it didn't work. I looked around, searching for Edward who was probably fighting two of the members of the guard at once. Then I saw what he was doing. He was fighting Felix. Emmett and Paul weren't there though.

Felix grabbed Edward and flung him across the room, raced to where he would land, and then slammed him into the ground. Then he threw Edward into a wall.

My temper took over and I raced over fight Felix. At that moment, everyone went to their knees, moaning in pain. Then, they all went limp. I realized my shield had come back to only me. I was being circled by all the members of the guard. I stretched my shield as far as I could but at that moment, I couldn't reach my family and the werewolves. I only got over the Volturi guard. Oddly enough, when Jane and Alec had been covered, everyone moved. Edward popped up and attacked them. Everyone followed him. Felix launched me out of the room. Demetri grabbed me outside the room. The next thing I knew, I was in a dark dungeon, the scent of rotting human blood in the air.

(Alice POV)

Demetri opened the door of my dungeon and threw someone, or something, into it. I was sure it was another person. But I didn't smell any blood. I smelt a vampire. Her long, brown, flowing hair was sprawled out on the floor. Her body tensed and then she erupted.

"Who are you," I asked and her body settled.

She turned and I recognized her.

"Bella," I asked.

"Alice," she asked disbelief in her voice.

I flitted over to her and hugged her.

"Alice, why are you in here?"

"I saw you and the rest of the family coming and Aro thought I contacted one of you. They've been torturing me in here ever since. When we get out, we have to hunt... ONLY animals!"

"Of course, Alice. But we have to get out of here," she said.

(Edward POV)

As I slammed Felix to the ground, I noticed that Bella wasn't there. I lost concentration as Demetri walked in, smirking. Felix flung me off of him and I Ran over to Demetri, pushed him into a wall and clutched him there, my hand tightly wound around his neck.

"What did you do with my Bella," I said, helpless, choking up.

"Hmm… I put her somewhere where… oh… how about I just say, she's not going home with and neither is Alice," he said.

I lost it. I almost ripped his head. Emmett pulled me off of him. The last thing that needed to happen was me killing one of their guard members. Esme walked me to the farthest place from the actual fight.

"Edward, what happened," she asked me.

"We are down to two girls in our family," I replied.

She inhaled deeply, surprised and upset.

I jumped back in and Esme followed. We had to finish everyone off. It was time to dismember them.

(Bella POV)

I looked around for a place to escape from. I noticed a small opening and realized that was how we could get out.

"Alice, I found it."

She looked over and saw the small opening.

We ran over to it and climbed up the side of the wall. We each grabbed the side of it and pulled together. It took us a little over twenty minutes to break it open. I tried to get Alice out of the small space and it was fairly difficult to. When she got out, she pulled me out. We looked around and we were in a completely different hallway of the building.

"Let's look around and hope for luck," I said and we ran down the hallway, hoping to find a way back to the Volturi "courtroom" where the fight was most likely still going on.

(Edward POV)

The fight was still going on but Carlisle pulled me out of it for a little while. I was actually jealous of Jacob at the moment.

"Edward, why do you seem both vicious and detached," he asked.

"Both of them for one reason. Look around and tell me who is missing."

"I don't need to look around to know that Alice is missing but you shouldn't be this vicious for her."

"Look around. One other is not in here."

He looked around and his eyes got wide.

"Bella," he basically whispered.

"Demetri took her somewhere. He's kept it off his mind."

With that, Carlisle understood; Bella was my only reason for living.

I pulled him back into the fight. After a while, we had dismembered everyone but Felix. The whole group jump into him and Emmett ripped him apart. Carlisle and I walked out of the mess and up to Aro, Caius, and Marcus while everyone else straighten out.

"What do you say? Your whole guard is now useless and I doubt that you want us to attack you. Are you ready to finally rationalize with us and hand us Alice back," I asked.

"Carlisle, how could you? After we let you stay with us for as long as you did," Aro asked.

"Aro, you know how I am totally and completely against hurting people, including vampires, but when it is for my family, I will," Carlisle said.

Aro was overly stunned by that.

"Alice is ours. She is part of our guard forever," Caius said when Aro stayed silent.

I was the only one who knew what was about to happen. Jasper lunged from behind us into Caius. He took Caius to the ground.

I flew over to him, pulling him off of Caius and giving him to Emmett, to keep him from getting into more trouble.

"HOW DARE YOU," Caius yelled.

"Aro, you know that for now, you, Caius, and Marcus are the only ones standing on your side. You don't want to be dismembered as well so we can get Alice back, do you," I asked.

"No. Fine. Take her back. But you don't know if we will come back for her. We will get her," he replied.

"Never. She will never be left alone."

Aro stared at me, threatening me with his eyes.

"What about Bella," Carlisle asked.

"You will have to find her. We will not give her back that easily. Even worse is that she is very well hidden in the building," Aro replied.


	11. Found

(Bella POV)

Found:

Alice and I ran until we found a door. Unfortunately, it lead us outside. Even worse, it lead us to the front of a shopping center.

"Oh my god! That dress would look amazing on me," she said.

"Which one," I asked.

"The orange strapless one."

"Oh. I like it. You want it?"

"Of course. Let's go. Maybe we'll find something for you."

"Doubt it."

She took me by the hand and pulled me in. She found her size and then dragged me to the dressing room. She changed so quickly and then walked out of the room in the bright orange strapless dress.

"What do you think," she asked.

"Alice, it's beautiful."

"I'm going to ge…," she started and then seemed distracted.

I followed her gaze to a rack of purple halter sundresses.

"Do you want that one now," I asked her.

"Not for me, for you," she replied, ran back into the dressing room, changed clothes, ran out of the room and to the rack with the dresses, picked one out and shoved it into my hands and me into the dressing room.

"It's your size. Go try it on," she urged.

I followed her orders as to not upset her and have to face the wrath of her alter ego; the evil pixie. Note to self: Steer clear of Alice on a rampage. **(I give full credit to author, TwilightDisney556, for the note to self, part of one of her chapters in her first story, Who Are You?... a Twilight story)**

I walked out of the dressing room, wearing the now beautiful dress and called Alice over.

"Wow! How do you feel," she asked me.

"You want to know how I feel?"

"Um… yeah. That's why I asked."

I giggled and then said, "I feel HOT!"

"Let's get it then," she replied, giggling like me.

As we walked towards the register, she found the shoe department. Even worse, stilettos were half-off.

She picked out a pair of silver ones for me and black for her.

We walked to the register, paid for the four items and then went back to the dressing room to wear our new clothes out.

"I wonder what Edward is going to say," Alice said.

"He won't know it's me."

We ran to the opposite side of the Volturi building and then into it. We found the closed doors of courtroom and stopped to plan.

"I am going to run in and surprise everyone. Then you are going to come in and flip and land facing away from everyone, at least fifty feet from Edward," she said.

"Alice, I am not an acrobat."

"I know, silly. But you are a vampire and you can do what I just said. Here, I'll show you."

She demonstrated everything I was going to do, perfectly. I was dumbfounded.

"Ready," she asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I replied and she opened the door and sprinted in.

(Edward POV)

I turned around to see that the huge doors were opening. Then, I saw a small, pixie-like girl with short black hair and a flattering orange strapless sundress flitted in to Jasper. I then realized it was Alice.

Everyone ran to her side.

"Alice, we missed you," I said.

"I missed you too," she said, hugging Jasper. Then she kissed him.

I groaned.

"Edward, what's wrong," Alice asked me.

"Nothing," I replied.

"Where's Bella," she asked.

"Demetri took her somewhere," I said, about to fall to my knees.

"Oh. That reminds me. Edward you may want to stay standing for this," she said, obviously knowing I was about to fall.

"Mystery girl, come on in," she said.

A girl with long brown hair and a purple dress flipped in and landed facing away from us. She turned around so quickly and started running towards us.

"Bella," I shouted and I ran towards her. We met and my arms easily wound around her.

(Bella POV)

My body molded to his and then our lips met each other's without thought. We were in full make-out, a greeting to each other for missing each other so much, and no one had the guts to try to stop us. They didn't want to be killed.

When we finished, I explained everything from the moment I was lead out of the room to now.

"I told you that I needed to keep you safe," he said.

"But I did find Alice so don't you start," I replied.

"Never. You are back in my arms and Alice is back in the family… forever."

We arrived back home the next day at 5:30 p.m, Washington time. Everything that had gone on in the past few days seemed like a dream. It felt like Alice was never lost, I was next taken captive, nothing. Everyone went back to their normal life.

Everyone was happy again. Jasper and Alice would always disappear, together of course, staying as close to each other as would allow, just to make sure that Alice couldn't be abducted once again by anyone, not only the Volturi.


End file.
